Lyla Danes Cheerleading Captain
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lyla is Lorelai and Luke's daughter and is cheerleading captain and is dating QB Jason Street.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Lorelai and Luke's 16 year old daughter Lyla Nicole Danes walks in the front door and comes into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie how was school and cheerleading practice?'' he asksher

''fine dad I'm just really sore.'' she tells him

''okay well dinner should be ready once your mom gets home.'' he tells her

''okay well I'm not really that hungry and just want to close my eyes for a while.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Lyla starts to walk away.

''hey.'' he says

Lyla stops and turns to him ''what?'' she questions him

''you okay?'' he asks her again concerned

''yea just sore dad.'' she says and goes into her bedroom which used to be Rory's old room and closes the door and throws her bag on the ground and crawls into her bed and curls up in a ball

A little while later Lorelai comes home with the mail

''Hello Mommy's home!'' she says loudly

''kitchen!'' Luke tells her

Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie.'' she says and kisses him

''hey.'' he says kissing her back

''dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes.'' he tells her

''okay great,is Lyla home?'' she asks him

''yea, she's in her room.'' he tells her

''huh, that's weird usually her door is open.'' she says and goes over and knocks on it

''Ly?'' she questions and opens the door

''Lyla.'' Lorelai says and goes over to Lyla and gently shakes her awake

Lyla just tenses up.

''sweetie tell mommy what's wrong.'' Lorelai tells her

''just sore and want to sleep.'' Lyla tells her and starts to cry

''ly?'' Lorelai questions her

''just was dropped on my back hard like 3 times today at practice. I think 2ce intentionally by the new girls.'' Lyla tells her

Lorelai gasps ''oh sweetie does your coach know?'' Lorelai asks her

Lyla just shrugs ''I think so they got in trouble for it.'' Lyla tells her

''well good!'' Lorelai says

''just my back really hurts really bad.'' Lyla complains

''should we take you to the hospital to check it checked out?'' Lorelai asks her

Lyla just shrugs.

''come on sweetie can you stand up?'' Lorelai asks her and tries to help her up

Lyla stands ''ohhh owww sh..''she says and sits back down on her bed and lays back down

''Ly!'' Lorelai gets concerned

''I just want to be alone now could you please just leave me alone?'' Lyla asks her nicely

''okay well dinner should be ready in a little bit sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''not hungry.'' Lyla tells her

''okay, I love you.'' Lorelai tels her and just kisses her head and leaves her room and closes the door and goes back out into the kitchen.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''hey she okay?'' he asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''I don't know she's just hurting really bad and can barley move and I'm just really worried and concerned about her did she tell you what happened?'' Lorelai asks him

''no what happened?'' he asks her

''she was dropped 3 times she thinks 2ce intentionally on her back at cheerleading practice today.'' she tells him

''oh my god she was what?'' he gets all defensive

''yea I just want to get her checked out maybe at the hospital tonight after dinner and just hope she's gonna be fine and alright and that she can still cheer this Friday night at the big game.'' she tells him

''yea that sounds like a good idea you don't know if she could of punctured a lung or broken or fractured a rib or ribs or something.'' he says

''is there anything I can do like call the coach?'' he asks her

''no and she knows already.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay would you like some wine?'' he asks her

''yea sure just let me go upstairs and and change first.'' she tells him

''okay, red or white?'' he asks her

''red please.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Lorelai goes upstairs and changes into her sweats and comes back down into the kitchen and picks up her wine glass and is just taking a sip when there is a knock on the door.

''wonder who that could be.'' she says

''I'd give ya a pretty good guess.'' he says

Lorelai puts her glass down and goes to answer the door and opens it.

''Jason.'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai is Lyla here?'' he asks her

''yea she's in her room come on in.'' she says letting him in shutting the door behind him

''so how are you Street?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says walking into the kitchen.

''hey Luke.'' Jason says

''hello Jason.'' Luke says

Jason knocks on Lyla's door and looks back a Lorelai.

Lorelai smiles and nods.

Jason goes into Lyla's room shutting the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason goes over to Lyla's bed.

''Ly sweetie?'' he questions stroking her face

Lyla opens her eyes.

''hey you crawl in.'' she tells him and lifts her covers

''you okay?'' he asks her kissing her

''no just hurting really bad scared to tell mom how bad the pain is.'' she tells him

''what happened?'' he asks her

''oh well you know our new girls well they don't like me and dropped me 3 times I'm thinking 2ce intentionally.'' she tells him

''aww sweetie.'' he says comfortingly

''come on crawl in.'' she tells him

''baby no your parents are right out there.'' he tells her

''come onstreet.'' she says with her baby eyes

''ugh okay fine not fair you make me give into you everytime!'' he tells her and kisses her forehead

Lyla giggles.

Jason crawls into the bed holding her to him.

''I love you Lyla.'' he tells her

''love you too baby.'' she tells him and kisses him softly

''mmm.'' he kisses her back and pulls away

''smells good it there what is your dad making?'' he asks her

''I don't know.'' she tells him

''so we still on for Friday night after the game?'' he asks her

''absoutely.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says

''what are we gonna do?'' she asks him

''I don't know I was just thinking of hanging out with Riggens and Tyra.'' he tells her

''okay sounds good.'' she says

''so tell me this..'' she says to him

''yes...?'' he questions her

''if we do someday eventually get married and I become street is Tim going to be your best man?'' she asks him

''yea baby yea he's my best friend and always will be.'' Jason tells her

''okay,good.'' she says 


End file.
